


Until It Joins Some Larger Way

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Frodo, Bag End, Gen, Hobbits, Not A Fix-It, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The Auction, shire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bilbo returns to the Shire with a heart in tumult to find his belongings for sale to the highest bidder.Restoring order is therapeutic.Title from Tolkien's "The Walking Song"





	Until It Joins Some Larger Way

The comforting sight of the Shire rolled out before Bilbo, in hills and dales, gardens and farm plots, taverns and bakeries.

He was home.

He walked through the empty lanes and made his way to Bag End. He wanted nothing more in the world than to sit in hir father's armchair, drink a soothing tea from his mother's mug, and treat himself to a proper cry.

It was three houses down that he first heard the noise. As he got closer, the chaos sounded more and more like an auction. Strange. Had someone died without a will? That never happened in Hobbiton!

He hastened his steps and discovereed to his horror, that the house and possessions being auctioned off were his own.

After having buried his heart, this was the last straw.

"No! Stop! Stop it! Hello! NO!" Bilbo forced his way between dumbstrck hobbits with armfuls of his childhood-Belladonna's silver, Bungo's books, Bilbo's own quilt. He snatched back what he could. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Bilbo!?" Cried out the stunned auctioneer. "But you're dead!"

Bilbo huffed out a sad laugh. "Wish I was, Fred Bolger, but sorry to dissapoint. I'm still hale and whole and this sale is cancelled!"

It took over half anhour to chase off the hobbits, gossips and spendthrifts the lot of them, recover eight of his mother's spoons from Lobelia--harridan--and to start reclaiming what had already gone from his beloved smial.

It was the work of three months to restore his home to the state he left it in.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Bilbo had made his house his own once more, and began settling into a routine.

Mornings were for cooking and food prep and shopping. Afternoons were for writing.

He found he had much to say about his adventure. And no one to tell it to.

His weekly schedule allowed his to shop on Tuesdays and Saturdays, while the rest of the week was his own.

Bachelorhood suited 'Mad Baggins' as his relatives and neighbors now referred to him. Well, most of them.

Hamfast Gamgee, his lovely wife Bell, and their wee ones were just as kind and big-hearted as ever. And Drogo, his wife Primula, and their wee Frodo came for tea once a week: Sunday's were built for company.

And while it wasn't everything Bilbo could have hoped for, it was something.

And it was more than some got. Lady Dis wrote him a letter. She thanked him, praised him, and in a round about way, asked for stories of her late brother and sons.

He hadn't been able to write back just yet.

Maybe, when it was done, he could send her his book.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

He had been back in the shire for a year when tragedy struck.

He wasn't sure whether he or young Frodo were more heartbroken and discombobulated by the events which led to their sharing Bag End.

But, it was good for Bilbo. And for Frodo.

Soon, he had more than something; Bilbo had enough to fill his days, to return his laughter, and chase off that chill which never seemed to leave.

Things seemed to finally be back in place. His heart was still raw and tender, but it loved young Frodo, and a heart with a purpose will keep beating.

Even when it is broken.


End file.
